A Tale of Snape's Past
by Shadow and Kitty
Summary: Severus Snape's parents were torn away from him when he was very young. He has to go through life's struggles without any parents there for guidance. He must rely on his friends through good times and bad.
1. Chapter One The Tales Beginning

Severus Snape was a small 9-year-old child, born to Logan and Mercedes Snape. Logan Snape was a man of 43, slick, oily black hair, all hanging over his face. You could barely see his eyes, which were a dark, steely gray. He was a tall man, very strong, and was definitely someone you did not want to cross paths with. He had a strange power over people. If you looked into his eyes, he had you under his power, his eyes were very hypnotic. He was deep into the dark arts, and was all for the purification of the wizarding race. He was very much in favor of killing all those who were not pureblood wizards, like himself. Logan Snape was just waiting for that one dark wizard to spark the war between the purebloods and those who were non-purebloods.  
  
Mercedes Snape was a beautiful woman in her mid-thirties, with long light-brown hair, down to about 3 or 4 inches below her shoulders, and had beautiful blue-green eyes. She was not short, but yet not too tall either, around five foot, five inches. She was the kind of woman that everyone knew and loved, even though they all hated her husband. She was very kind, intelligent, and not in favor of pureblood purification of the wizarding race. In fact, she had almost married a muggle, but had been forced into marrying Logan Snape by her father, Maximillan Weathersworth, a former Potions professor at Hogwarts.  
  
Logan Snape was not only an abuser of his magical powers, but was also an abuser of his wife and son. He would always start yelling at Mercedes at the dinner table. He would flip the table over in rage, and start to shout in her face. Severus would try to stop them, but his father would just tell him to get away. One time, Severus had actually been thrown across the dining room by his father when he would not leave them alone. Severus had been abused as a child, and there was only one thing that he could look forward to. That was going to Hogwarts. That would happen in two years, and Severus could not wait. He knew that he would not be sorted into Hufflepuff like his mother was, but instead into Slytherin where his father had once been.  
  
Severus never had the experience of having friends. Nobody in his neighborhood was like him. They liked to go outside, whereas he just wanted to stay inside. Severus spent the majority of his life inside, sheltered from the outside world. He had one person that he could call a friend. That was a girl his age named Haley MacMillan. She would visit him every once in a while ever since he let slip one of his darkest secrets in front of a group of young witches and wizards. But Haley was different than them. She was just like him. The reason nobody wanted to hang around him, was because he believed the same things his father believed. He thought all non-purebloods were worthless scum. Haley thought this too, being from a pureblood family like he was. Perhaps that was why they got along so well. He did not know why he thought this way. He supposed it was just because his father had raised him that way. He kept these thoughts away from his mother and father as much as possible.  
  
He was afraid of his mother finding out he believed in pureblood superiority. He knew it would disappoint her so much, which he did not want to do. He knew she already wanted to leave the family and go away forever, for he had heard her say that to his father before. Severus really loved his mother, and deep down inside, actually had a little bit of feelings for all muggles and muggle-borns. He did not want his father to know either. He was afraid that if his father were to find out about his thoughts, then his father would try to make Severus be just like him. Severus did not want to be anymore like his father than he already was.  
  
Severus awoke early on morning to the sound of his parents yelling at each other, which was a pretty normal thing in the Snape household. "Did I tell you you could do that?" his father screamed at his mother.  
  
"It's my life! I'll do what I feel like! I do not have to listen to you!" she yelled back.  
  
"You obey MY rules when you are living under MY roof!" he screamed back at her.  
  
"Our house, Logan! It's our house!" she yelled back. By this time, Severus was getting very scared. His mother had never stood up for herself like this before.  
  
"You wouldn't even be living in this lovely house if I hadn't worked so hard for my family!" his father continued to yell at his mother, Mercedes.  
  
"Are you saying I don't do anything for this family?" she asked his father.  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what I was saying!" he answered.  
  
"FINE! Then I guess you don't need me here!" she yelled back.  
  
Severus heard a loud crack, and knew she was gone. She had always threatened to leave, but she had never actually done so. Severus did not know what to do. He was only a nine-year-old child. He went down the stairs into the kitchen to see his father sitting there, looking semi-depressed. This was the first time he had ever seen his father acting like this. "What's wrong dad?" he asked his father, who now had his face in his hands.  
  
"Your mother has left us," he told Severus, trying not to look sad. But Severus could tell that his father was depressed and saddened by his mother leaving.  
  
"Is she coming back?" Severus asked him.  
  
"I'm afraid not, son," he told Severus.  
  
Tears rolled down his face, he had never felt this sad before. He had never felt this much emotion overwhelm him in his whole life. He had always been a tough little boy, who never showed his emotions, quite like his father. Severus ran to his room and jumped onto his bed. He laid there in his bed thinking about what he had just heard, tears flowing down his face like Niagra Falls. He had never thought that his mother would actually just leave him forever. She didn't even say good-bye to him. He vowed that from that day forward, he would never let anybody get the best of him, and that he would get revenge on his parents.  
  
He knew that his mother probably wanted to say good-bye to him, but his father probably stopped her from getting anywhere near him. He knew his mother loved him, and he loved her too. But why would she just leave him if she really did love him? There was only one answer. His parents never actually loved him. But then why wouldn't they get rid of him sooner? He had no answers left in his mind. He didn't know why his life had to be so complicated. He just wished that one day he would have a life of his own, where he would be in charge and be able to think how he wanted to, say what he wanted to, and do what he wanted to, without anybody telling him he wasn't allowed to do anything fun. His mother had never let him touch a wand or do any sort of magic, whereas his father always let him learn new magical things. He had a feeling that with his mother gone, he could become the most powerful wizard ever. 


	2. Chapter Two The Letter From His Mother

He laid there for what seemed like eternity. His father would try to make him eat, but he would not get out of his bed. He guessed he had been in his bed for three days straight, without getting up to do anything. All he did was think about how his life had just been changed greatly. He knew that he had to be strong, but he just didn't have what it took to be strong. Or so he thought.  
  
On that third day, he heard a knock at the door. His father answered it, of course, since Severus would not get out of bed. He heard his father talking to someone, and then the door closed. But when his father came up the stairs, he heard three sets of feet climbing. His father opened his door and said in his deep, manly voice, "Your friends are here," without smiling or revealing any movement of his lip, except the normal twitch in his father's lip that he had always had. Two people entered the room. He immediately recognized one of them as his friend Haley, and the other he did not recognize. She was very pretty with long, dark brown hair and green eyes. She was about 5' 5" and very slim.  
  
"Hello! My name's Jessica," she said to him, very excited.  
  
"Hello Jessica, my name's Severus," he told her, still amazed at her beauty.  
  
"I heard what happened," Haley said to him.  
  
"Yep," he replied.  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened. Is there anything I can do to help?" Haley asked him.  
  
"Not really, unless you can get me out of here," Severus told her.  
  
"Sorry, I don't think I can do that," she replied.  
  
"Well, then I guess there's nothing you can do," he told her.  
  
"Severus, I was thinking maybe we could go outside and go do something. Get you out of the house and stuff," Haley told him.  
  
"Yeah, come on, it would be fun!" Jessica said to him.  
  
"Well, I guess we could go do something," he answered.  
  
Haley and Jessica literally dragged Severus out of his bed and forced him to get up. They helped him down the stairs, as it was hard for him to walk, since he had been lying down for three days. He was escorted into his kitchen where they forced him to eat. He did not protest, however, since he was starving. He ate everything they gave him. "So what did you have in mind?" he asked them once he was done eating another sandwich.  
  
"Well, you know, just take a walk. Maybe go up to the park or something," Haley told him.  
  
"Well, I guess that sounds alright," he replied. Once he had finished eating, they walked out the front door and headed off towards the park. "So, what's been going on?" Severus asked, trying to make conversation.   
  
"Well, nothin' really. So, what exactly happened with your mother? I understand if you don't want to talk about it much," Haley told him, looking very worried. He glanced over at her friend, Jessica, and saw that she too was staring at him with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"Well, I had awoken to the sounds of my father yelling, which is very normal. But then my mom started to yell back, which I wasn't used to. I guess she had just gotten fed up with my father always yelling at her. Then she left," he told them both, his voice getting softer as he finished his words. His eyes were swelling up again with tears, but he fought hard to hold them back. He did not want to cry in front of his friends.   
  
They continued to walk until they reached the park at the end of the street. He always saw a grand amount of children playing there, looking as if they were having the time of their lives. But today, all he saw were saddened kids, he did not know why. Maybe it was just all in his head, that if he was sad, then he thought everyone else would be depressed as well. He probably just felt like they were all sad, but in reality they were as happy as usual. He did not know what to think these days. Haley and Jessica looked at him very strangely, as if he was doing something very weird, but then when he asked them what was wrong, they just shook their heads and laughed.   
  
They made their way over to a picnic table where they sat down and continued to talk. "So, Jessica, how old are you?" he asked Jessica.  
  
"I'm nine years old," she told him.  
  
"So you'll be starting Hogwarts the same year as us, then?" he suggested to her.  
  
"Yep," she answered.  
  
"So, what house do you think you'll be in?" he asked her, very inquisitively.  
  
"Slytherin, of course! There's no other house for me!" she told him.  
  
"That's how I feel," he agreed, "Listen, I'm glad you wanted to help, but can I just go home? I'm not feeling up to this."  
  
"Fine! We'll take you home," Haley told him, looking very angry at his lack of wanting to have any fun. They walked with him back to his house and stopped when they reached the door.  
  
"I'll talk to you guys later, then," he said to them as he opened the door.  
  
"Alright, see you later!" Haley said.  
  
"Nice meeting you!" Jessica said. He walked up the stairs and opened his door. He saw a brown tawny owl sitting on his bed. He untied the piece of parchment from its legs and the bird flew off. He knew that owl. It was his mother's.  
  
He hastily tore open the envelope and jumped onto his bed. He unfolded the piece of parchment so he could read the letter, and immediately began to read it. His heart was racing as fast as it could.  
  
Dear Severus,  
  
I love you Severus, I'm sorry I had to go. It's just that your father and I haven't been getting along too well, and I felt it was time for me to move on. I just wanted you to know a few things before I leave you forever. I know your father will not tell you these things, so I feel it best if I told you now. Your father is not getting along too well with the Ministry of Magic. They suspect him of practicing dark magic. I also suspect that he will not tell you something that would cause you pain, perhaps. You are part-vampire, Severus. It comes from your father. You will not have many traits of a vampire, just some, like your skin will always be pale, and you will probably be able to change into a bat form, once you develop the skill. But Severus, you must not let anybody know these things. I just want you to know that I love you, Severus. I really do.  
  
Your Loving Mother,  
  
Mercedes Weathersworth  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Severus yelled out loud after reading the letter. "How come they never told me this?" he thought to himself, "My life is ruined." Just when he thought that he would be able to function again, they give him this horrible news. He couldn't believe he was a vampire, or at least a part-vampire. He laid down on his bed and grabbed one of the books he had stolen from his father's library of magical books. He began to read it, he turned the page and saw something that interested him. It was a picture of a vampire. He began to study the photograph. "So this is what I'll be like?" he asked himself. He continued to read the passage on the page next to it, eagerly wanting to learn about what he was.  
  
His father called him downstairs, and Severus got up from his bed and walked down the steps. His father was sitting on the couch talking to a man, who was obviously another wizard. "I'm going to be gone for a few days Severus," his father told him, "So you're going to be here by yourself. I will be leaving now." His father got up from the couch with the other man, and they both walked out the door without saying another word to Severus. They didn't say where they were going, what they were doing, and didn't even give him time to be ready. They just got up and left. But Severus knew that things were going to be a little different these next couple of days without his father home. He wouldn't be forced to do any work around the house, or do anything that he didn't want to. He would be able to do whatever he wanted.  
  
He walked up the stairs and went inside his father's library. It was huge, and had books on any subject imaginable. He found one about the history of Hogwarts. He couldn't wait until next year. He didn't even have a full year left before he went off to Hogwarts. It was October 21st, and he knew that Hogwarts started in September. He began to read the book on Hogwarts, quickly learning all about the school, including where everything was, and who the headmaster was. He had heard of the man who was Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He knew his father didn't like Dumbledore, but as he read the book, he did not know why his father would not like that man. It was probably just because Dumbledore liked muggles, and he used to be Head of Gryffindor House.  
  
He read about Slytherin house, and all about Salazar Slytherin, its founder. He read about how Salazar Slytherin was the one who left Hogwarts during the time when they were still designing it, since he had a problem with Godric Gryffindor. Severus was amazed at all of this. He couldn't wait to start Hogwarts. He was very eager to learn. He knew that he would be learning a lot of magic that he would be able to use in order to become the most powerful wizard ever like he had always dreamt about. 


	3. Chapter Three The Lamest Prank Ever

Severus was very happy that he was all by himself, without his father around to yell at him for his every move. He was glad that he was able to do things that he wanted, without his father there to tell him 'no'. He would read books about spells, and about different creatures, like vampires. He had been very interested in learning about vampires ever since his mother had sent him that letter. He was partly depressed that he had this sort of 'deformity', as he liked to call it. He sent an owl to Haley, telling her that he was sorry for bailing out on her the other day, and that he wanted to know if she wanted to come hang out while his father was away.  
  
Haley sent a letter back to him the following day, telling him that she would be coming over for a little while and that her friend Jessica would be with her too. He read the letter silently to himself, and was happy after reading it, since he would have some friends to have fun with. About two hours after he had received the letter, the two girls arrived. "Hey Severus," Haley said, walking into the house with her friend.   
  
"Hey," Severus replied.  
  
"So, what's goin' on?" Haley asked him.  
  
"Well, you know, just hangin' around, happy my dad isn't here," Severus told them, "If you can call him a dad." He just sort of mumbled that last part, so the others wouldn't hear.  
  
"What do you guys want to do?" Severus asked them.  
  
"You want to go out to the park and torture the little kids there?" Haley asked, with a devilish grin.  
  
"I don't know," Severus said, as he didn't really want to torture any little kids.  
  
"Come on! It'll be fun! We'll throw stuff at them, like water balloons and stuff," Haley told them.  
  
"Sounds fine by me!" Jessica said, joining the conversation.  
  
"Well, if you really want to, I don't see why not," Severus said, now with that same devilish smile as Haley.   
  
"Okay, let's see, where did I put those water balloons," Haley muttered to herself, searching her pockets. She pulled out a bag of water balloons, and they went up the stairs, and into the bathroom.  
  
They filled up the water balloons in the sink, which they could all use, since their were three faucets. They filled up their water balloons, and one by one, they put the balloons in a bag they had retrieved from Severus' room. They had filled at least twenty-five water balloons before deciding that they had enough, and then they walked out the door of the house, heading for the park. They walked up the street, discussing what they were about to do, and Severus started to get cold feet. "Do you really want to do this?" he asked the girls.  
  
"Are you backing out on us?" Haley asked him.  
  
"Oh, no, of course not," Severus said. "I was just seeing if you were going to back out on me." He did not want to back out on something in front of his friends, if they wanted to do it.  
  
"Of course I'm not gonna back out on you guys! I mean, it was my idea in the first place! Alright, then come on! Let's go do this!" Haley told him. They split up the water balloons amongst each other and continued towards the park. They walked through the white steel gateway, and over to one of the trees, where the kids weren't around. They made sure nobody saw what they were up to.  
  
"Man, this has got to be the lamest prank ever," Jessica whispered, "But, hey, what are you gonna do?" They laughed as they got ready to chuck the water balloons at some of the neighborhood kids. In reality, they weren't actually little kids, they were probably around Severus' age. One boy Severus knew as a kid named Erik Anderson. He was Severus' age, and he too was a pureblood, but he didn't dare tell Haley and Jessica, because they would probably ask him if he wanted to help, and Severus desperately wanted to hit that kid with one of the water balloons.   
  
They got ready to strike, each grabbing hold of some water balloons. They jumped out from behind the tree and began to chuck the water balloons at the kids. Severus hit the kid, Erik Anderson, right in the side of the face, and he also hit a few of the other kids. It looked as if Jessica and Haley were having good luck also with hitting their targets, as he heard the yells of the kids screaming about how they were getting wet and how the water was cold. "Pansies," Severus thought as one of the girls started crying when he hit her in the face. Haley and Jessica were all out of water balloons, and Severus only had one left. He decided to throw another one at Erik, who had begun to stand and was trying to run. He hurled the water balloon at Erik, and it hit him right in the crotch-area, causing it to seem as if the kid had wet himself. Severus, Haley, and Jessica all laughed before leaving to go back to Severus' house just to hang out.  
  
They entered the house and saw the one person they did not expect to see. It was Severus' mother. She was carrying a bag which had a lot of things inside of it. "What are you doing here?" Severus asked her.  
  
"I came to get my things," his mother answered. "Why didn't you say good-bye to me before you left?" he asked his mother.  
  
"I didn't have time to," she told him, continuing to gather her things.  
  
"Why are you leaving father?" he said, continuing to interrogate his mother.  
  
"It's just not meant to be," she told him.  
  
"You've found someone else, didn't you?" he stated, rather than asked.  
  
"Yes," she answered.  
  
"It's that muggle boy!" he yelled out. "Calm down Severus. Not you too? You're beginning to sound like your father," she said to him, very calmly.  
  
"I am not like my father! Don't ever say that!" he shouted at her. He could feel the anger building up inside of him. "Leave right now! I do not want your filthy muggle-loving body in my house!" he screamed out, continuing to berate his mother. She ran out of the house, crying, and did not look back at her son once.  
  
"We should be leaving now," Haley told him, staring at him disbelievingly. Haley and Jessica, too, walked out of the house, leaving Severus standing there, all alone once again.   
  
He walked up to his room, his head down, and littly droplets of tears running down his face. He entered his bedroom and sat down on his bed. He felt rather depressed as he grabbed a picture of his family that had always been sitting next to his bed. "Why does it have to happen to me?" he asked himself, "Why does everything always happen to me?" He took the picture in his hands and threw it against the wall opposite his bed. He heard the sound of glass shattering as the picture crashed against the wall, sending fragments of glass all over his room. Never had he imagined the sound of glass shattering would sound so pleasant...  
  
When he awoke the next morning, it was because he felt something dripping onto his face. He opened his eyes to see his father standing there, right over him. He tried to figure out what it was that was dripping onto his forehead when he realized it was the grease from his father's hair. That was another trait he had inherited from his father. He had the same greasy hair that his father did. His father was smiling. Severus did not know why he was smiling. His father never smiled. His father was either very angry, and you could tell when he was really angry, or he would just not smile, even if he was happy. "What are you so happy about?" Severus asked him.  
  
"I've found my new wife," his father told him. Severus immediately became interested.  
  
"What? Already?" he asked his father.  
  
"Yes, Severus, and she's downstairs waiting to meet you. So get dressed and come downstairs," his father told him, his smile now faded away. Severus slid out of bed, too lazy to move quickly. He threw some clothes on that were piled on his floor, and headed down the stairs.  
  
A lady with long blonde hair, and green eyes. She looked about 5'5", and was very pretty. "Who's this?" Severus asked, although he already knew the answer that was coming.  
  
"This is Colleen Anderson," his father told him.  
  
"Oh, hi," Severus said to the woman.  
  
"Hello. You must be Severus. Your father has told me a lot about you," the lady said to him.  
  
"Good things?" Severus asked, trying to find out what his father had been saying about him.  
  
"Well, you could say that," the woman told him.  
  
"Oh," he replied, looking at his father, who by the looks of it did not like Severus talking to his 'girlfriend'. "I'll be in my room if you need me," Severus said, leaving the room. He grabbed a cup and poured himself some orange juice, just like he always did in the mornings. He walked up the stairs and went into his room, sitting on his bed. He picked up the book he had been reading the day before about vampires, and began reading where he left off. He still had not told his father that he knew about being a part-vampire. He did not plan to tell his father either. He laid there in his bed and read the book, learning more and more interesting facts about what he would be able to do once he was allowed to practice magic, like his ability to transform into a bat, and his ability to heal himself. He could not wait to develop these abilities once he had learned some magic at school. 


	4. Chapter Four The Mystery of Colleen Ande...

Colleen stayed over for all of that week, and Severus did not like it at all. He really did hate her. She was a mirror of his father. Although she didn't look bad and evil and downright scary on the outside, she was definitely a bad and evil and downright scary person.   
  
  
  
She would always make fun of Severus for everything he did, and it wasn't just for fun, he could tell she really thought he was stupid. It was just a little too obvious. She would always order him around like a queen and tell him to do things all the time.   
  
  
  
"I'm not even her kid!" Severus thought, "Who does she think she is? The Queen of England?" Severus did what she commanded him to anyway, but he loathed doing her bidding.  
  
  
  
Finally she left for a few days, but when she arrived once again, Severus became very angry. He thought he wouldn't have to see her again. But obviously he was wrong, his father really had found someone he loved, or at least something close to loving. Severus did not think his father was capable of loving anything, except maybe a world rid of muggles and non-purebloods.   
  
  
  
Something was weird when she arrived, he heard kids talking very loudly. A little girl squealing and a boy's feet thumping along the floor as he ran around unattended. Severus walked down the stairs quietly, as to not alert the woman to his presence. He saw two kids, one boy, and one girl, both probably around the ages of six or seven. They both had stringy dark blonde hair, and Severus guessed that these were in fact her kids, most likely from a previous marriage.   
  
  
  
"Severus, come down here!" he heard his father roar. Severus walked down the rest of the stairs and into the dining room where the rest of the 'family' was sitting. Family, that is, if you never really knew what family was.   
  
  
  
"This is Emily, and this is James," his father told him, pointing to the girl and boy, "They are Colleen's children."   
  
  
  
"Oh, cool," Severus replied, not thrilled about the presence of younger children. He was never very fond of young children, although he, himself, had been a young child like them only a couple of years ago.   
  
  
  
Severus, however, noticed that Colleen was not too happy with her kids, which was just one more thing that she and his father had in common. Severus began to chow down on his spaghetti, which happened to be one of his favorite dinners.   
  
  
  
"Calm down boy! Eat carefully. You need to eat more appropriately and politely," his father's 'girlfriend' told him.   
  
  
  
"Why don't you mind your own business," he thought to himself. His father looked at him, His eyes penetrating his face with an icy-cold glare. His father had a way of knowing what he was thinking. He obviously knew what Severus had just been thinking.   
  
  
  
Severus rolled his eyes and said automatically, "Yes ma'am," to Colleen, not wanting to feel that sharp pain he got when his father stared at him with those glittering blue eyes, as if someone was stabbing into him. He continued to eat, and when he was finished, he jumped up from the table and walked up to his room. Little did he know, Colleen's kids were following right behind him.  
  
  
  
He entered his room and plopped down on his bed. "Hello, I am Emily," a voice said. Severus shot up, opened his eyes, and stared right into the face of Colleen's kids.   
  
  
  
"What do you want?" Severus asked, coldly.   
  
  
  
"Just to talk," Emily said in a childlike sugary-sweet voice.   
  
  
  
"I'm James," the boy said.   
  
  
  
"Yeah, and I'm Severus," Severus responded.   
  
  
  
"Wanna know something?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah sure, humor me." Severus replied sarcastically.  
  
"My mommy killed my daddy," James said.   
  
  
  
"What did you just say?" Severus asked, startled.   
  
  
  
"Our mom kind of killed our dad. That's why she wants to marry your father," Emily told him nonchalantly.   
  
"How did she kill your dad?" Severus nervously asked.   
  
  
  
Emily shrugged in a bored way. "She used Avada Kedavra. But she told the big wizards that it was her brother," James told him. This was beginning to scare Severus. His dad was going to marry a woman who killed her husband and framed it on her brother.   
  
  
  
"Wow," he thought to himself, "She's crazy."  
  
  
  
"So, why did she kill your father?" he asked carefully, trying to put the puzzle together.   
  
  
  
"Our father hit her a lot," Emily told him nodding her head sadly. Severus snorted.  
  
"Yeah, so did mine. But my mom just ran away. She didn't kill my dad. That's just crazy," Severus replied. "Would you mind leaving my room?" he asked them, trying to sound nice.   
  
  
  
"I guess not," James replied, very sadly. The kids walked out of the room, and Severus laid there in his bed wondering if his dad knew these things. Of course, his father probably did know, but why would he want to marry someone like that?  
  
"He must be under the imperius curse or something. Because anyone who would want to marry someone like Colleen must be psycho too. There's something extremely wrong with her kids, just coming out and saying that stuff without me even prodding," he thought.  
  
  
  
Severus eventually fell asleep, still wondering how his father could be in love, or in like, with someone that weird. Severus dreamt about what his life was going to be like now. He knew that his life would not be the same anymore. Both of his parents would be ordering him around like he was their slave. He would have two little kids living in his house, both of which were annoying and strange. They really freaked Severus out. He knew that with Colleen living in his house, he would have to watch out, since she was a murderer, and, for all he knew, a child abuser.  
  
  
  
He woke up the next morning to see Emily and James staring at him, with their big, green eyes, which were bloodshot, like they had been taking too many drugs. The kids stared at him without blinking or saying a word. "Hello?" Severus said awkwardly and groggily to the kids. They did not reply, nor did they acknowledge that he had said anything. Severus continued to feel awkward, looking into the eyes that were staring back at him. He got up out of his bed and walked over to his dresser on the other side of his room. The kids' eyes followed him. He grabbed a pair of jeans, and a big baggy gray t-shirt, which used to belong to his father. He threw on the clothes and walked out of the room. The kids followed him, staying at least five feet behind him at all times. He did not know what was up with these kids.  
  
  
  
He entered the kitchen to the smell of bacon and pancakes, which Colleen was cooking. "Maybe it won't be all that bad," Severus thought, sitting down at the table.   
  
  
  
"Boy, come cook these pancakes. Make yourself useful," Colleen told him.   
  
  
  
Severus got up from the table and did as he was told. "Nevermind. I don't know what I was thinking before," he thought, a smile cracking his face. He grabbed a spatula and flipped the pancakes, putting them on a plate as each one finished. Once he had completed his task of making the pancakes, he took three, put them on a plate for himself, and began eating them, along with some bacon he had grabbed.  
  
  
  
Emily and James were also eating breakfast, although they did not eat much. Their eyes were still bloodshot and swollen, still staring at Severus. By now, Severus was becoming worried about the kids, not knowing why they were staring at him. He hurriedly ate his breakfast, not wanting to be around them any more.  
  
  
  
He entered his room and took out a piece of parchment, wanting to write a letter to his friend, Haley. He scribbled out a letter, mentioning Jessica and how he kind of liked her, and even asked Haley if she wanted to come over one day to meet his father's new girlfriend. After writing the letter, he sent it off to his friend using his father's owl. He went back downstairs, looking for something to do. He looked around slowly and saw something unfamiliar. It was a letter sticking out of his father's coat pocket. He grabbed the note and ran up to his room, wanting to know what it said.  
  
  
  
Logan-  
  
We will be meeting tonight in Knockturn Alley outside the potions shop. We need to get some materials in which to use for the polyjuice potion so we can imitate the Minister and cause a riot in the Ministry.  
  
  
  
~Drake Black  
  
  
  
Severus threw the note away, wondering what it meant by "imitate the Minister". Were his father and his father's friends really going to cause a riot at the Ministry by impersonating the Minister and some Ministry officials? That would land him in Azkaban for sure. Severus did not know what to think. It was at that moment that his father ran into his room.  
  
  
  
"Where is it?" He shot of his son.   
  
  
  
"Where is what? What are you talking about?" Severus knew his dad was talking about the letter.   
  
  
  
"My letter! Where is my letter? I know you have it! Now give it here!" His dad was really furious and was acting a little scary, so Severus slowly went for the letter that was in the trash, and gave it to his dad who ripped it out of his hand. "You should know better, snooping around other people's buisness." And he left it at that, slamming the door behind him, and leaving a frightened Severus.  
  
  
  
Severus did not know what his father was going to do. But he knew it was not going to be a pretty sight when his father did do it. His father was never one to just let things go. He always got his revenge, and always made sure that he got what he wanted, even if it meant almost killing another person. Emily and James walked into the room, which did not make him feel any better. "What do you want?" Severus grumbled at them.  
  
  
  
"We want to know why your father is so angry," Emily told him in a sing-song voice.  
  
  
  
"Oh, well I kind of took something that belonged to him," Severus replied.  
  
  
  
"He almost killed James when they bumped into each other when your father was walking down the steps," Emily told him.  
  
  
  
"Oh, well, I'm terribly sorry, my father can be a bit of a jerk sometimes," Severus returned, a bit sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"What did you take?" James asked curiousity overcoming him.  
  
  
  
"Oh, it was some letter I saw in the pocket of one of his cloaks," Severus told them.  
  
  
  
"The one about him going to the Ministry with some of his friends?" Emily asked.  
  
  
  
"How did you know?" Severus said to them, very confused.  
  
  
  
"We're smarter than we look," James told him. And with that, Emily and James left the room, leaving a puzzled Severus sitting on his bed.  
  
  
  
What's that supposed to mean? Snape asked himself. I know they're not dumb. Snape decided to go for a walk to release his stress. He had no idea what to do about his father. His conscience told him to confront someone about it but his senses were telling him to stay away.   
  
  
  
"Merlin, I wish Mum was here, she'd know what to do." He said aloud to himself. He was so wound up in his own thoughts that he had no idea what he had just gotten himself into. Well, actually he had just stopped himself from slamming directly into his father. He quickly hid behind a nearby tree to watch his father with ease.  
  
  
  
There was another man walking next to his father, and Severus listened to them talking. "So are you ready for tonight?" he heard the man ask his father.  
  
  
  
"Of course. Colleen will be watching Severus and those other two brats. So, we can pull it off tonight, without them even knowing. Colleen has no clue what is going on. I think Severus does though. He saw the note you sent me with your owl," his father told the other man.  
  
  
  
"He knows?" the other man asked shocked. Severus now knew who it was. It was Drake Black, the one who sent his father the note. "How did you let him get ahold of the note? You better make sure he doesn't go blabbing about this to Colleen!" Drake said, in a louder tone, almost yelling at Severus' father.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry. She won't find out. I have confidence in Severus," his father told his friend, Drake. This made Severus a little happier, as he had just heard his father say something good about him for the first time.  
  
  
  
"Then I shall be seeing you later, Logan," the man said, and with a sharp crack, he was gone. Severus watched on as his father made his way back to the house. Severus however, began walking once again, down the road towards the park.  
  
  
  
Severus shuffled into the relatively deserted park. There were four guys huddled in a lone section they had claimed for themselves, but Severus ignored them. He didn't think it wise to associate with those thugs. He went to his favorite spot in the whole park. It was a tall oak tree which had excellent shade and hid him in the shadows from other peoples eyes.   
  
  
  
He leaned against the tall oak and sank down solemnly. He had supposed his father was into the dark magics, but hadn't known it was this bad. Severus's mind was cluttered with so many thoughts. He still hadn't totally gotten over his mother's abrupt leave and then her return with their horrid argument, his father was going to do some sort of Merlin-only-knows-what at the Ministry of Magic, he was part vampire, his friends were all dreadfully worried about him, and so much more that he didn't even care to think of at the moment. He tucked his inherently greasy hair out of his face, wiped his crooked nose, and sat contemplating all that had been going on in such a short period of time; he was so focused that he didn't notice the tear that formed in his eye and fell onto the dry grass below him. He sat there by the tree, and he thought about everything that was going on, and he finally began to think, "What if my dad is caught? What will happen to me? Will I have to live with Colleen? That would be horrible!" He got up from his spot, and walked back to his house, having enough of the scenery of the park, wishing for a change in atmosphere. 


	5. Chapter Five Fakeium Odormay

He wandered through the door of his house, and into the kitchen, where his father was staring out the window. "Dad, what if you get caught? What will happen to me?" he asked his father, staring him right in the face.  
  
"Well, you'll live here with Colleen, and she'll take care of you. But Severus, trust me, I will not be caught doing anything," his father told him.  
  
  
  
That night was dreadful. Severus was stuck in his house with Colleen and those two filthy little kids, which had been freaking Severus out even more since they had moved in with him. Severus stayed up all night, worried about his father getting caught. He did not want to have to live with Colleen and her two kids for the rest of his miserable life. But his father did not come home that night, as he had feared. The next morning, he rushed downstairs, and awaited the Daily Prophet. There it was on the front page of the Daily Prophet. "Snape and Black Caught in the Ministry!" was the headline. He read through the article, and found the one thing that he did not want to see. "Snape and Black will be held in Azkaban for the rest of their lives." The article read. Severus ran to his room, still clutching the newspaper to his chest.   
  
  
  
"Why me? Why do the bad things always happen to me?" he screamed out, jumping onto his bed. "Why?" he asked himself once more, before a knock came at the door.  
  
  
  
"What are you screaming about, boy? You're giving me a bloody headache. Shut up, will you." Demanded, rather than asked, Colleen shrieking through Severus's door. Severus rolled his eyes and plopped down onto his bed.   
  
  
  
He read the article in the Prophet atleast ten times before everything finally sunk in. His father was in Azkaban, he was never coming home, and Colleen was now able to rule over him totally. She was now his... mother. That thought left a horrible taste in his mouth. As anyone could imagine, this greatly depressed him.   
  
  
  
Later that day, Colleen pounded on his door. "Get your lazy arse up and dressed boy, you've got company." She snorted as in disbelief that Severus had any real friends.   
  
  
  
"Severus! Oh my goodness, we're so sorry about your father. It must be dreadful." That was the first thing that escaped from Haley as she bustled into Severus's room followed by Jessica who was nodding furiously in agreement.   
  
  
  
"It's okay, Haley, but thanks." Was all that Severus mumbled.   
  
  
  
"You know, it may have turned out awfully, but it WAS wicked." Jessica grinned mischeviously as she said this.   
  
  
  
Severus looked at her with a glint in his eyes and for the first time since he found out the news, he smiled. Once he thought about it, the whole lot of the story made him rather... proud... of his father. Which, this shocked him as well, because he had never thought of attacking the Ministry of Magic as something... good.   
  
  
  
Severus, Haley, and Jessica talked for a few hours before the girls had to take their leave. As they left, that feeling of depression seeped back into Severus once again, he was stuck in his house with Colleen and the two tiny freaks.   
  
  
  
He frowned and laid down on his bed tucking his hands behind his head and drifted off into a fitful sleep.  
  
December 31st came around, which was his birthday, and he finally turned ten. He would not be having a normal birthday like most kids his age. Neither of his parents were there to celebrate with him. His father in prison, and his mother god-knows-where. Instead, he was stuck in a house with a very mean step-mother, and two whacked-out kids, who kept shooting weird comments about his father at him every time they could.  
  
One thing happened that he did not expect. Three owls arrived at his window, bearing a letter and a package from each. One was from his best friend Haley. She had sent him a letter, wishing him luck with his life, and she sent him a package full of candies and sweets.  
  
The second owl he had never seen before. When he ripped open the letter, he found that it was from Jessica, one of his other friends. She had sent him a very nice letter, wishing him a happy birthday, and commenting on how there was only about nine months left until they would leave for Hogwarts. He could not wait for that day. When he opened the package, he found a book all about the prison of Azkaban. He figured it was probably a nice jesture, and he didn't know much about Azkaban. He thought it might be interesting, so he sat the book aside, and reached for the last letter.  
  
He untied the letter from the owl, which looked vaguely familiar. When he opened the letter, he knew why it was so familiar to him. It was from his mother. She told him that she was with the muggle she had loved before she was forced to marry his father, and she told him that she was not sorry at all about his father going to Azkaban, which made Severus very angry. She also wished him the best of luck in life, wishing him a happy birthday. She sent him a memory book filled with pictures of the two of them together. As he looked through the pictures, he saw there were many scorch marks, no doubt from his mother blasting his father out of the pictures with her wand. He took the memory book and sat it on his desk by his window, not wanting to look at it right then.  
  
Severus re-read all the letters, and nibbled at the sweets from Haley while flipping through the book on Azkaban prison...   
  
...Azkaban Prison is saved for the most ruthless and vile wizards caught by the ministry. Only those guilty of the worse imaginable are sent to this dreadful place...   
  
The first page in the book really shocked Severus. It wasn't very wonderful to be reading that when he knew his father was one of the "most ruthless and vile wizards caught by the ministry." He sat the book aside, not wanting to read anymore that night.   
  
He wasn't tired in the least bit... the sugary snacks had made him hyper. He decided to look at the memory book from his mother. On the first page were him and his mother, and most likely his father, as it had a crisp, burnt side on it. Severus wasn't smiling; he seldom did. Even less so now. His mother was grinning broadly, though. She was looking down at her son with what looked to be pride and utmost love.   
  
A pang of guilt stabbed Severus in the pit of his gut. He remembered the fierce arguement they had had the last time he saw her. He remembered how his temper had rose as he yelled at her and said the most vile things. He remembered her crying and running out of the house. He remembered how her letter had made him feel today.   
  
The guilt was overwhelming. He was surprised at the feeling. He had never felt guilty before; except when his father had yelled at him. Then, it had just been the kind of guilt where you know you've messed up big time. But, this guilt was real, and worse. He belonged in Slytherin after all. From what he had heard, Slytherins seemed to not even have a conscious. He chose to write his mother back. He might not apologize as he didn't really know how to go about it, but he at least wanted to write her. He began his letter.   
  
Dear Mum,   
  
I'm not sure why exactly I'm writing this letter to you. I suppose it's to thank you for the letter and the book. I enjoy it very much. Thank you. I still am not sure totally how you could be happy with a muggle, but if that's your choice, then I guess I shouldn't get so terribly mad about it. That's about all I have to say at the moment.   
  
Love your son,   
  
Severus Snape   
  
He sealed the letter and wrote his mums name on the outside of it. It was then he realized his fathers owl was no longer here. A message it was carrying had been intercepted by the Ministry after his father was caught and the owl hadn't yet returned. Severus fell asleep wondering what to do about his letter. For once, Colleen and the frieky duo were long gone from his memory.  
  
He awoke the next morning, two pairs of eyes staring into his face. "We know what you're thinking," James said. "Dude, get away from me. You're freaking me out," Severus said, sitting straight up. The two kids left the room without saying another word. "What did Colleen do to them that screwed them up so badly?" Severus thought to himself. "Severus! Come down here!" he heard Colleen shout to him. Severus got up out of his bed, threw some of his baggy clothes on, which had been handed down to him from his father, and ran down the steps, into the kitchen, where Colleen was awaiting his arrival.   
  
"Breakfast is ready," Colleen told him sternly. He sat down at the table, and started eating his breakfast which consisted of cold dry cereal. "Not much to be ready," he thought to himself. "I heard that!" Colleen said. "I didn't say anything," Severus said, confused. "Listen up," Colleen said, getting into his face, "I can hear your every thought. There is nothing you can hide." Severus put his spoon down, and walked off to his room. "Great. Just great. Every day, my life gets worse," Severus said.   
  
He saw the letter he had written to his mother still sitting on his desk. Then he got an idea. Didn't Colleen have an owl? He walked out of his room, and into Colleen's bedroom. Sure enough, there was an owl in a cage, in the corner of the room. Severus unlocked the cage, and released the bird. He tied the letter to the leg of the owl. "Take this to my mother," Severus told it. The bird took off, flying out of the window. "Severus! What are you doing in my room?" he heard a voice from behind him say. It was Colleen, and she was looking like the devil himself. Or perhaps, herself.  
  
Severus spun around on his heel extremely fast, and tried to block the empty owl cage. He had very little success with that as he was not able to block the cage completely from view.  
  
"N-nothing, Colleen. I was just... erm... I was just looking for a piece of parchment. I wanted to write my father a letter." He stammered and lied. Colleen stood there in her nightgown from the previous night glaring at him. She didn't believe him for a minute.  
  
"I don't believe you boy. What are you hiding behind your back?" Colleen asked suspiciously.   
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing... I swear! I'm not hiding anything." Severus said, wide-eyed and scared.   
  
"Oh, shut up, boy, and come do the dishes. While you're at it, why don't you cook something for the children and me for lunch," she demanded. She then turned around, her robe twirling behind her, and walked out of the room.   
  
"But, I don't know how to cook," Severus thought to himself before trudging out of Colleen's room and down the stairs to try to cook something easy. He ended up making ham sandwiches, which got a very stern glare from Colleen, but Severus didn't care; he didn't know how to even work the oven much less how to cook something edible.  
  
Later on, he heard a screech from his room and he figured it was Colleen. But, he wasn't sure what all the fuss was about. Turns out, her owl(Nightengale, a brown tawny), hadn't come back in tip top shape. This made Colleen very angry...   
  
"Severus! Get up here!" Colleen shouted down the stairs. Severus ran up the stairs, and into her room. "This came for you!" she said, shoving a letter into his hands. "Now tell me, what happened to my owl?" she asked him, trying to remain calm. "I don't know exactly what happened, but I did sort of...erm...use it to send a letter to...erm...someone," Severus told her, very nervously. "Go to your room right now! Don't ever use my owl without permission ever again!" Colleen yelled.   
  
Severus wandered off to his room, and sat down on his bed, still clutching the letter. He sat on his bed thinking about how much trouble he was in. Then he remembered that he was still holding the letter from his mother in his hands. He ripped it open, and read it to himself.   
  
Severus~   
  
I'm sure you'll enjoy the book. Loving a muggle is not that bad! I love him so much, and I never felt this way with your father. Your father would have never approved of me doing this, and I know that you probably will not either, but to tell you the truth, I don't really care.   
  
~Mercedes Weathersworth   
  
He took the note, and shoved it in a box under his bed, where he had been keeping all of his old notes from previous times. He laid back on his bed that night, thinking about what his mom had said. "She has to be going insane. How could she marry a muggle?" Severus thought. He really had no idea how his mom could feel that way. She had definately changed since when she had still been living with his father.  
  
Severus woke up the next morning on the floor. His back and right arm were hurting something fierce and he guessed he had fell out of bed. He remembered having a rather disturbing dream about Emily and James, but couldn't remember what had happened.   
  
He picked himself up off the floor, dressed, and went downstairs to eat whatever he could find for breakfast. Emily and James were sitting at the table eating bowls of cereal, or at least trying to eat whilst they stared off into space. Severus rolled his eyes and went to poor himself a bowl. He dropped the box of offbrand cereal when he heard a blood-curdling scream from Colleen's room.  
  
"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Screamed Colleen over and over again. Severus, curious as to the cause of the uproar, trampled up the stairs with Emily and James close behind.   
  
He turned into the doorway of her room and saw Colleen on the ground clutching a very stiff looking owl.   
  
"What happened Colleen?" Severus asked in a nonchalant voice.   
  
"You killed Nightengale! You killed her!" Colleen screamed standing up and walking brisquely over towards him. She slapped him hard in the face. Severus put up and hand to his bleeding lip and glowered at her. He looked past her, on the bed at Nightengale.   
  
"I didn't kill her. All's I did was send her on an errand. How do you suppose I killed her?" Severus asked defiantly.   
  
Nightengale's right wing was in a bandage as was her neck. The white bandage had turned crimson with the tiny birds blood. Severus assumed that Nightengale had bled to death. At the risk of being slapped again, Severus slowly backed out of the doorway and walked back towards his room, forgetting all about breakfast. Emily and James followed suit. They had a secret about Severus and they wanted to share it.   
  
He entered his bedroom, and sat down at his desk. He was surprised when the two freaks walked into the room. "You killed the bird," Emily said, her bloodshot eyes staring at him.  
  
"What did you say?" Severus asked.  
  
"You killed the bird," James repeated.  
  
"No I didn't," Severus told them, his face contorted in disbelief.  
  
"Yes you did Severus. We saw you," James replied, his voice sounding very weird.  
  
"You couldn't have, because I didn't kill her," Severus persisted.  
  
"Severus, you do things in your sleep," Emily replied.  
  
"No I don't" Severus said, he was now laughing very hard.  
  
"We thought you'd say that, so we came prepared," James said. He did something weird with his hands, and it showed Severus killing the bird, wringing its neck, and cutting its wing.  
  
"But I didn't do that!" exclaimed Severus.  
  
"Try telling that to mother. We already showed her," Emily told him before walking out of the room with James.   
  
"But I didn't," he thought to himself, he was nearly on the verge of crying. "How could I have done this?" he asked himself, "I wasn't even out of my room!" But then a thought occurred to him. He had awoken on the floor, could that have been because he was out that night? How did the two kids make such a video type thing? There was only one explanation. Somebody must have been controlling him using the Imperius Curse. He wouldn't have done that on his own. Maybe it was his mother, trying to get back at his father, by killing Colleen's owl. It was a thought. Or maybe the kids were just trying to make it look like it was Severus, when in reality it was them. He didn't know how he was going to explain these things to Colleen, but he had better think of a plan fast, as she was walking towards his door at that very moment.  
  
Colleen flounced into his room and leaned on the door frame. She had a twisted smile on her face, and Emily and James were right behind her.  
  
"So, my little angels-" Severus snorted at this, "Told me, or rather, showed me, what really happened last night. I thought you said you didn't kill Nightengale. So, now you're a liar and a murderer, is it?" Colleen asked accusingly.  
  
"No! I did no such thing. I was asleep all last night. Besides, how do you know it wasn't those two little freaks of yours that did it, and now are blaming it on me?" Severus was standing right in front of her, with a crazy glint in his eyes. Colleen raised her hand as if to slap him and then thought better of it. Instead she bent down slightly to be eye level with him.   
  
"Severus," she hissed, "If you ever, and I mean ever come around my room, or my children again, so help me, you will know that day as the worst day of your life." And with that, she spun around sharply and left Severus to his thoughts, her children following close behind.   
  
Severus backed away from his door enough to slam it hard, then dropped onto his bed. He was as puzzled as anybody else. He knew something of what the muggles called "Sleepwalking" but was pretty sure that he wasn't doing that. His mother really wouldn' put a curse on him, would she? Especially one of the three unforgiveable curses that were illegal by the ministry. The little brats, even if they did do it, would never be accused of it. Severus didn't know what to do. He stayed in his room all that day trying to sort the whole mess out, and stayed up til late in the night, thinking of possible ways of getting revenge on those two little freaks who were making his life miserable, without getting caught doing so.  
  
One morning, a week later, Severus woke up chuckling at the marvelous idea of getting revenge. It was something childish, in nature, but considering he was battling a six and seven year old, it would do.   
  
He rolled out of bed and pulled on his clothes and strolled downstairs for breakfast. He had snuck into Colleen's room earlier that day and borrowed her wand without permission, of course.   
  
He had read up on some spells out of massive books in his fathers library. One book particularly caught his interest. It was A Jinxing How-To for Young Witches and Wizards Alike, by Marley Mayhem.   
  
He had found several interesting spells that would get Emily and James in a lot of trouble with Colleen, which was all Severus wanted to do, really. Just give them a taste of Colleen's wrath.   
  
He had Colleen's wand tucked in his sleeve and he looked nonchalant as he sat down to eat his bowl of soggy cereal. Emily and James were already seated and staring off into space. "Perfect," Severus thought.   
  
The first spell wasn't that hard; it didn't do much damage at all. It just taught a young, magic-filled mind how to conjure a, what a muggle called, whoopee cushion. Emily stood up first, and Severus didn't waste a moment.   
  
"Fakeium Odormay," he muttered, pointing to Emily's chair. Emily sat down, and anyone can guess what happened. Her face had a look of horror and humiliation on it. She stood up quickly and saw the whoopee cushion. James, being one to play pranks himself, had just been trying to tickle Emily and so his hand being so close to her chair, as it was, made it look conspicuously as if he had placed the whoopee cushion there.   
  
Colleen, who had been standing at the sink, heard the sound and came rushing over. She looked at Emily's red face, then at James's outstretched hand, then she looked at Severus, who had his head down eating his cereal. For once in his young life, Severus found himself not being blamed. She turned away from glowering at his back and looked at James demanding what happened. James was still frozen. Colleen took his silence for an apparent confession of some sort and marched him up to his room where he spent the rest of the day sulking. Little did they know, that Severus was no where near done yet. He still had a long ways to go and a lot of tricks, along with Colleen's wand, up his sleeve. His next trick wouldn't be nearly as innocent as his first. 


	6. Chapter Six Off To Hogwarts

He entered his bedroom, and grabbed the jinx book once again, which was hiding under his bed. He looked in the very last chapter. He had somewhat forgotten the incantation. "Infundo Punico. That's it," Severus muttered to himself before exiting his room. Colleen was standing in the hallway talking to Emily. This was the perfect time. He pointed the wand just a little but out of his sleeve so Colleen wouldn't see it. "Infundo Punico," he muttered. "Oh my! I said it wrong!" he thought to himself, horror stricken. A red fluid came pouring out of the ceiling, and all landed on Colleen's head. Severus ran into his room and shut his door, making sure he was quiet, and he hadn't been seen. He laid down onto his bed, and burst into fits of laughter. He heard Colleen outside his room, and she didn't sound very happy.  
  
"What did you just do Emily?" Colleen was shouting, "Do you think it's funny?"  
  
"No, ma'am. I don't think it's funny at all. And I think whoever did this should get in big trouble!" Emily said, trying to act concerned. Severus knew she did in fact think it was funny.  
  
"First your brother, now you? What has gotten into you two today? It's usually Severus! Not you! Go to your room now, before I get very angry," Colleen told Emily. Severus heard Emily start to cry, and then heard a door slam, which was no doubt Emily's door.  
  
Later that afternoon, Severus wanted to get some lunch, so he exited his room, and went down to the kitchen. There Colleen was, standing by the sink, her face and skin still bright red. There was one thing her had forgotten to do in order to successfully pull off his plan. He had to get rid of the wand which was currently in the sleeve of his shirt. "What happened?" Severus asked, trying to act innocent.  
  
"Well it seems as though Emily thought it was funny to make me look red. It won't come off!" Colleen told him. Severus had to stop himself from laughing right in front of her. But he was also feeling very worried. He was the one who did the spell, and if he got caught, there would definitely be hell to pay.  
  
After eating his lunch, he headed back up into his room, where he sat down and thought. He was thinking about his plan for putting the wand back in Colleen's room. He finally figured out a plan that would probably work best, and walked through his door, so he could pull it off. "Creo Hydrolo," he said, pointing his wand at the window in the dining room. Water splashed into the room from the window, covering the floor in water, and creating a diversion for Severus. Colleen ran into the room shrieking, trying to stop the water from flowing in, by placing a towel in front of the window. "What is she trying to do?" Severus thought, laughing at how stupid she was being.   
  
He tip-toed across the hallway very quietly, and entered Colleen's bedroom. He crept over to her bedside, and sat her wand in a drawer in the bedside table, where it was before. He walked back out of the room, careful to avoid Colleen's eyes, and he walked into his room. He laid back down onto his bed, where he just laughed. He couldn't believe he actually pulled it off. Colleen actually believed him that he had not done any of the stuff to Emily or her. And he had actually believed her when she said she could read minds. If she could read minds, she mustn't be very good at it. James and Emily had both gotten the blame, like he had intended, and he had not gotten caught. He had successfully put the wand back in Colleen's room, and all of this happened perfectly. It was all thanks to his brilliance at planning out his actions. His father had always taught him to plan things before he did them. This was the first time his father's words had actually helped him in life.  
  
Months went by in a blur, days leading up to his first day at Hogwarts. It had now passed through winter and spring, the leaves taking their places on the trees again, and the flowers beginning to bloom outside his house. He and his two best friends, Haley and Jessica, hung out a lot that spring, having tons of fun, just hanging around and going to different places like Diagon Alley that April for a Wizard's Parade. There were all sorts of things. There was a horrid band there, and they had no talent. Severus' face had a look of disgust on it. He did not know why they were getting cheers from the crowd. He and Haley had ventured off into a part called Knockturn Alley, where he had always heard his father talk about. He saw all kinds of things. Invisibility Cloaks, mystical objects, and something that fascinated him even more, potions. He had always had a kind of fondness for potions. He had read about plenty of them over the past few months. A particular one interested him. There was one about taking away a lot of the symptoms of being a vampire, to try to conceal his true identity.  
  
But the most fun he had over those months was in early August. He had received his letter from Hogwarts.  
  
Dear Mr. Severus Snape,  
  
You have been admitted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We would like to congratulate you on your admittance. Enclosed you will find a supply list. Please be at Platform 9 3/4 on September 1st, 11:00 sharp. If you are late, you will have to find your own transportation to the school. We hope to see you then!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor L. McGammot  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Severus smiled for the first time in a long time as the realization sunk in that he was going to Hogwarts. He couldn't have been happier.   
  
Haley had gotten her letter, as well as Jessica and the three friends headed down Diagon Alley in search of all their necessary school supplies for the upcoming year. Each had one thing in mind, getting their first wand.   
  
Severus led the small gang inside the musty shop called Olivanders Wand Shop: Maker of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C. and suppressed a cough at all the dust that hung in the aged air. He wondered when the shop had last been given a dose of fresh air. He supposed it had been a very long time.   
  
Out of the shadows, Mr. Olivander popped up in front of the three young kids which gave them quite a fright! He didn't notice however, and instead, started asking Severus, who had been pushed forward by Haley and Jessica, all sorts of questions, the first being which was his wand arm.   
  
"Erm... my right I s'pose." answered Severus quietly. Mr. Olivander smiled and began measuring him until he let the tape finish the job while he went off in search of a wand.   
  
He came back carrying a moldy box which he carefully opened and revealed a beautiful chestnut colored wand that he handled very delicately while handing it to Severus.   
  
"Here, my dear boy, try this one. Chestnut wood, 13 inches, and a single unicorn hair." Mr. Olivander spoke very excitedly then stopped and frowned when he saw Severus just standing and goggling at the tool he held.   
  
"Well, give it a wave, now!" Mr. Olivander spoke, smiling broadly again.   
  
Severus did and the glass of a portrait of Merlin fell to the hardwood floor with little tiny clinky noises.   
  
"No, no, that's not the wand for you," said Mr. Olivander placing the wand back in the box. Severus shifted his weight from foot to foot while Mr. Olivander searched for another wand for him to try, and Haley and Jessica just stood still as statues, not knowing what was going to happen next.  
  
After about thirty minutes in the shop and fifteen wands later, Severus still stood glancing at the havoc his wand waving had caused. Book shelves were tipped over and nearly every glass object in the whole shop was broken, or if lucky, maybe only cracked.   
  
Mr. Olivander seemed to not care at all about the wreck his shop was in. He was smiling and chatting on animatedly about Quidditch and the new term, but Severus wasn't listening; he had grown accostumed, in such a short time, to stand there and wait for a wand, go through the movements, break something, then try another wand.   
  
Finally, Mr. Olivander traveled to his furthermost back shelves. He came back nearly skipping, with a black box that was gleaming and bright compared to the other boxes Severus had previously seen.   
  
Mr. Olivander opened it and Severus peered in at probably the most beautiful wand he'd seen yet. It was a deep red type of wood, and had a leather hand grip at one end with the etchings of a serpent on it's side. Severus gasped as he looked at it. Mr. Olivander clapped with glee and shoved the wand into his hand.   
  
"Mahogany wood, 11 inches, and a single werewolf hair. The only werewolf hair EVER put into a wand, mind you," Mr. Olivander whispered, shaking with happiness.   
  
Severus grasped the leather end and he felt a warmth surge up his right arm. Nothing wrecked and in fact as he began flicking the wand around sparks emitted from the tip. Green and silver sparks. Beautiful colors, in Severus's mind.   
  
He was so happy that he was nearly skipping as much as Mr. Olivander himself while he paid for his wand, then sitting down and waiting for Haley and Jessica to get their wands.  
  
Haley didn't cause nearly as much destruction as Severus had, and recieved her wand on only the third try. It was the first wand that Severus had tried. Chestnut, 13 inches, unicorn hair.   
  
Jessica, like Severus, had a hard time finding a wand and caused as much destruction, if not more, than Severus had before. Which was amazing as that Severus had caused the store to nearly come crashing down... to him atleast.   
  
Eventually she got her wand as well, Oak wood, 7 inches, phoenix feather.   
  
The three soon-to-be Hogwarts students headed out the shop, their money bags slightly lighter and the bounce in their step slightly bouncier. The three got the rest of their supplies, four robes each at Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions shop.   
  
Next, at Flourish and Blotts they got their books that they needed:  
  
Simple Spells For Small Young Minds by Abby MacGammot  
  
Potions For A First Year Pupil by Sparky Nuggule  
  
Defending Yourself Against Dark Arts Hiding In Dark Shadows Level 1 by Marty Shivers  
  
Plants of Magical Purposes, Year 1 by Miranda Sprout  
  
Transfiguration Tips by Minny Gonagall.   
  
Their legs began to shake from the weight and they weren't even half done. They stumbled into The Stationary Shop for rolls of parchment and quills and other necessities. Then they headed towards Gambel and Japes, a favorite joke shop of the three. Thirty minutes later they came out, pockets loaded with pranks for starting Hogwarts. Jessica, who rather loved quidditch, spotted Quality Quidditch Supplies and ran over to the door, dragging Haley and Severus along roughly.   
  
All three goggled over the newest broom there. A Cleansweep 2, the newest broomstick on the market. A whole slew of kids had their noses pressed up to the glass, staring at the beautiful handle with "Cleansweep 2" etched in gold on both sides. First years weren't allowed brooms and many sad faces left the window of the shop reluctantly, when dragged away by ruffled mothers who had to fight the crowds.   
  
Severus, who liked Quidditch, but didn't see the hubbub of the whole thing rolled his eyes impatiently while waiting for Jessica and Haley to pry themselves away from the site so they could go to Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor for a mind numbing treat.   
  
Eventually, the girl's sighed in unison and left the window to Severus's joy.  
  
The three finished their ice creams and strolled slowly towards the bricks at the back of the Leaky Cauldron. They got through easily, and made their way through the packed pub, smirking at the bar keeper, Tim, who was a little dense in their minds. He just smiled a toothless grin and waved merrily. Severus rolled his eyes and Haley and Jessica snorted loudly making Tim blush some as he realized that eleven year olds were making fun of him. The girls said their good byes to Severus and called out merrily, "See ya tomorrow, Severus! Save you a seat!"  
  
Severus smiled and retreated into his huge, forboding manor and immediately sank back into his usual slumping, sulking self. Colleen, still slightly red even after all this time, turned from her current place at the kitchen sink and glared at him cooly. Severus supposed, just for living, as he had not done anything sense the days around his birthday. He dragged his weary self and all his new supplies, plus his new pet frog, Neville, which he had gotten, as frogs were the hottest item for a new or returning student at the moment, up the stairs and flopped onto his bed. He made sure to close his door before he let Neville hop around some.   
  
He was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the next day. He drifted off into a deep sleep and dreamed of giant red trains and Platform 9 3/4, but most of all, he dreamed of the school he had seen so many pictures of.  
  
The sun streamed through Severus's window early the next morning and woke him up with a start.   
  
He glanced at the time, it was ten o'clock! He hurriedly jerked on some clothes, thankfully they were clean, and ran his fingers through his normally greasy hair. He shoved his new magical belongings into an old, battered trunk, and put Neville into his pocket.   
  
He dragged his trunk down the stairs, making loud, rythmical clunking sounds as it hit every stair. Colleen faced him at the bottom and Severus swore that if looks could kill... he wouldn't have been going to Hogwarts at all. She had a hand on her hip and her hair was all a mess, but she didn't yell like usual, she just jingled her car keys as a signal for Severus to follow, if he wanted a ride to the platform.   
  
Severus followed slowly, as his trunk was rather heavy, and Emily and James stared at him with their haunting eyes. He was so glad he wouldn't be seeing them until the end of term. He breathed a sigh of relief and drug his trunk out the door flopped it into the back of the car while Colleen honked impatiently on the horn.   
  
He reached the platform just in time. It was five minutes until eleven and Severus, who knew how to get into the barrier, didn't bother with a trolley, but just ran as fast as he could with his trunk and flung himself through searching for Haley and Jessica.   
  
He heard snipets of conversations between friends, parents and children, and all sorts of people. Severus was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard his name being called and looked up to one of the windows of the trains and tried to supress a chuckle as he saw Haley and Jessica hanging half way out of it trying to get his attention. He waved to them and walked towards the train.  
  
Severus immediately headed towards the window he had seen Haley and Jessica at. He passed through a compartment where two boys were talking. "Hello, my name is Severus Snape," Severus told them, trying to meet some new friends.  
  
"Get away Snivellus. It's your father's fault my dad is in Azkaban!" one of the boys said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Severus asked him.  
  
"The name is Sirius Black," the kid told Severus.  
  
"What?! It's your father's fault that my dad is in jail!" Severus yelled.  
  
"Whatever. Just get out of here Snivelly," the other kid told him. Severus kept on walking through the compartment, and entered the next one, which happened to be the one where Haley and Jessica were at.   
  
"Hey Severus! Are you ready for the sorting?" Haley asked him.  
  
"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Severus replied.  
  
"Severus, that kid in there is the son of Drake Black. The one that was with your father when he went to Azkaban!" Jessica told him.  
  
"I know. I had a conversation with him," Severus told her. A young boy walked into the compartment, with a girl by his side.  
  
"Hello, young first years," the boy said, "The name is Lucius Malfoy. Third year."  
  
"Narcissa Black, also third year," the girl told them.  
  
"Severus Snape," he told the two kids.  
  
"Snape? Your father is awesome!" Lucius said, his face growing a smile.  
  
"No he's not," Severus replied.  
  
"Whatever. I hope to see you in Slytherin!" Lucius said, walking out of the compartment.   
  
"Why does he think my father is awesome?" Severus asked his friends.  
  
"Probably because of the Ministry thing. He's probably a really big supporter of the purification of the wizarding race or something. Who knows," Haley told him. They began talking once more about quidditch. "I can't believe first years aren't allowed on the quidditch team!" Haley said, obviously furious.  
  
"I don't really mind that much. I'm not really that good at flying or anything, so I wouldn't make it on the team anyway," Severus told them.  
  
"I'm sure you'd be fine at playing quidditch," Jessica replied. The conversation went on for a while, until the snack cart came through. They loaded up on sweets to eat, and spent the rest of the time swapping chocolate frog cards with kids as they came through the compartment. 


	7. Chapter Seven The Sorting

It wasn't long before they were departing the train, one by one. Severus was never more nervous in his life. He just hoped he would be sorted into Slytherin. He didn't know what his friends would say if he was sorted into a house like Gryffindor.  
  
"All Firs' Years, Over 'ere!" a booming voice called from somewhere over the crowd. Severus looked above the heads of the kids in front of him, and saw a giant figure over near a lake. The man must have been at least fifteen feet tall, Severus thought. Nevertheless, Severus pushed his way through the crowd of students, and was followed by Haley and Jessica. They all gathered around the man, and waited until the rest of the first years to arrive. Every once in a while, the man would call out for the first years again.  
  
"'Ello there! The name's 'Agrid, and I'm the Gamekeeper around this school," the man told them, shaking Severus' hand. His hands were huge, just like the man himself, and he just about crushed Severus' hand as he shook it.  
  
"I'm Severus Snape," he told the man, trying to regain feeling in his hand.  
  
"Why don't you go 'head and grab a seat in the boat 'ere," Hagrid instructed them, and they did so gladly. They grabbed one of the boats for themselves, and took a seat in it. They waited patiently for the others to arrive. When everybody had filled in, Hagrid got in the back, and began taking them across the huge lake.  
  
"Guys, I know this is the wrong time to tell you this, but I'm afraid of water," Haley said, grasping hold of the boat and holding on for dear life. Severus just rolled his eyes and acted like he hadn't heard anything, but Haley poked him in the shoulder. "Severus, look!" she said, pointing at something in the water. It was a giant blue squid, and it had popped its head out of the water, with many of its tentacles showing as well. On instinct, Haley stood straight up to get a good look at it. When she did, the boat rocked, and Severus toppled right on over the side of the boat.  
  
"Ahh! The water's freezing!" he yelled. He was completely drenched, and he was very angry with Haley for causing him to fall over the edge. Though it wasn't long before he felt something pushing him out of the water. He was on the top of the squid, and it was trying to push him back into the boat. He fell right over into the boat, and took his seat again. He watched as the squid sank once again, and Severus thanked it for getting him back into the boat. He was shivering now, because the water was freezing cold. Haley came over to him and sat down next to him. For a moment she didn't speak, but then she let out an apology before becoming silent once again. Severus was still not speaking to her when the boat landed ashore.  
  
"Oi! C'mon, Sev! You can't ignore me forever, you know!" Haley whined, tugging on the back of Severus' waterlogged cloak as he stalked forward, frowning.   
  
His normally greasy hair was dripping and hanging in his pallid face, and he shivered dangerously.   
  
"Alrigh' Mr... Snape, is it?" Hagrid said, walking up behind the new students as they stood on the steps, waiting to walk inside and be sorted. Severus looked up at him closely. His round face was framed in burly, tangled masses of brown hair, and he was atleast as tall as two or three grown men.   
  
Something was wriggling curiously in his breast pocket as he stomped his baby dolphin sized feet on the steps, cleaning them. Severus sneered. He had to have giant in him, and everyone new that giants were horrible and a monstrosity to the wizarding world.   
  
Hagrid looked down at him, his eyes crinkling kindly as he smiled and cuffed his trashcan lid sized hands on one of Severus' rather thin shoulders.   
  
"You seem ratha cold, dun'ye?" He asked. Severus just stared at him coldly. What would his father say if he saw him associating with half-breed? It would be disgraceful. Haley and Jessica stood behind him, staring up in awe at Hagrid, their mouths hanging open. Hagrid's eyes darted around uncomfortably at Severus' refusal to answer.   
  
After a few moments of awkward silence, Hagrid shrugged and noticed that Severus was trembling still. He shrugged off his moleskin coat and draped it around Severus' shoulders. It made Severus look even smaller than he was; he could get lost in the coat. He cringed and slid out of the coat rudely, sneering at Hagrid.   
  
"I don't need help from halfbreeds, thank you." He said smartly. Haley and Jessica raised their eyebrows at him. They would have atleast accepted the coat to keep warm. Hagrid stared down at Severus and bent down, picking up his jacket. He turned around, shaking his head and muttering something about "ruddy kids, thinkin' they're betta than e'erybody else. Merlin."   
  
Severus shrugged and whirled back around, facing the huge oaken wood doors that opened into the castle.  
  
Footsteps could be heard on the other side and soon the doors opened, revealing a thin woman, who's graying hair was coiled in a tight bun. She had square glasses, and her mouth was set in a thin line. She looked very strict indeed. She stepped forward, and clasped her hands in front of her, staring down at the students.   
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, first years. Now, before you go inside, there are a few things I do suppose you need to know. Upon entering the castle, you will make your way through the foyer and up the steps onto the stage. This is where you will be sorted."   
  
"I heard you have to perform ten spells to get in, and that's how they sort you! Ten spells!" Jessica whispered hurriedly. Haley's eyes widened. Severus rolled his eyes; hadn't any of them read Hogwarts: A History?   
  
The older witch's gaze locked in on Jessica, Haley, and Severus, and she gave them a piercing glare. Jessica straightened up, and piped down quickly.   
  
"Now, I am Professor McGonagall. I am head of Gryffindor house. Gryffindor is one of the four houses that you could be sorted in. The other three are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and... Slytherin." She frowned heavily, and she appeared to have just swallowed something rather nasty tasting. She continued.   
  
"Each of the four houses have qualities that they look for in each student. Whichever house you are best suited for will be your home for the next seven years.   
  
Your house is like your family. Good deeds will award your house points, but any wrong doings, will certainly lose your house points." She paused.   
  
"Alright then, follow me and the sorting will begin momentarily."  
  
Severus, Haley, and Jessica walked close together, down the long hallway, following the sharp clip clapping's of Professor McGonagall's shoes. Haley looked at the ceiling and gasped.   
  
"Look! The castle has no ceiling! You can see the sky!" Jessica glanced upward, and gasped too.   
  
Inky blackness filled with twinkling stars was up above them, along with swirls of misty clouds. The girls found it very exciting and beautiful.   
  
Behind them, other students were oohing and awwing at the magical ceiling. Severus sighed.   
  
"You guys, it's -"   
  
"Bewitched." Another girl said at the same time as he. Severus glanced back at a tiny eleven year old girl who had flaming red hair and emerald green eyes. She smiled at him, as she realized they had both spoken at the same time. Severus sneered.   
  
Definitely a Gryffindor.   
  
He turned back to Haley and Jessica.   
  
"Anyway, there IS a ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. Honestly." He explained, rolling his eyes.   
  
They walked onto the stage, that overlooked the rest of the students. There were four long tables that were jam-packed with students in black robes topped with black pointy hats. They were all looking at the stage in silence as the first years lined up. One table in particular was sneering at the whole lot. Severus glanced down it. Had to be Slytherin. He grinned, inspite of himself. He'd be sitting there soon.   
  
Professor McGonagall placed a stool in front of them, and upon that a tattered, dingy hat, that had a wide rip in the front, that rather resembled a mouth. All the first years looked at it curiously.   
  
Then the rip opened up, and the hat started to sing.   
  
_"Way back in the beginning, when this school   
was at it's start,   
Four founders came together to teach children   
all the arts.   
  
They built the school, with it's many stones,   
by magic that they had come as   
they had grown.   
  
They're no longer here, but the magic is,   
It'll be what's used to put you all to the test.   
The years have passed, and I still remain,   
to choose for those, who are now remembered   
by name.   
  
I am old, this is true,   
but I still sort those that come here new.   
I am the wisest and the best,   
I'll beat any hat in the East or West._

_  
It's very simple, to see me work,   
just put me on, it won't hurt,   
I'll read your mind, hear your thoughts,   
I'll listen to your needs and wants.   
  
Then I'll speak back, inside your head,   
but really, dears, there's nothing to dread.__   
I'll sort you out one-by-one,   
until this years Sort is over and done.   
  
So I ask, let me see,   
the dwellings in your head,   
ask some simple questions   
Before you all head to your warm beds.   
  
Will you be in Ravenclaw?   
Who's knowledge is   
rivaled as the best?   
They may keep their noses in their books,   
But they'll most likely triumph over the rest.   
  
Or could it be dear Hufflepuff, where   
you'll lay your head.   
Innocent and kind,   
It's here where nice ones will find their beds.   
  
It just might be in Slytherin,   
that you'll find all new friends,   
Cunning, and mischievous,   
They'll get what they want in the end.   
  
Lastly, you may be in Gryffindor, where the   
bravest often reside,   
You'll be tested of your heart and courage, and   
what's deepest hid inside.  
  
Now, I've sung my song, what's done is done,   
there's not much left to see.   
So, try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be."_   
  
All the older students lept up from their tables to give the hat a standing ovation. The hat was still again, and looked rather normal, even though it had just sung in front of the whole school. Professor McGonagall stepped back up.   
  
"Now, I will call each of you up, one by one, and you will sit on the stool. I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be promptly sorted." She paused, tapping the scroll in her hand. The scroll flew up in front of her face, unrolling itself and paused, floating, for her to read the names.   
  
"Abelini, Sarah." She called out. A scrawny girl with short blonde hair stepped forward. She giggled nervously, and if it hadn't been for the fact that she was eleven, she would have looked very drunk indeed. She sat down on the stool, and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her round head.   
  
It was only moments before the rip at the brim of the sorting hat opened up again.   
  
"Ravenclaw!" It called out. The right table in the middle applauded their newest member. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and read the second name, and the third, and the fourth.   
  
"Black, Sirius." She called curtly. Sirius stepped forward, glancing at Severus coldly. Severus returned the stare.   
  
"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat called. Sirius lept off the stool, a look of great relief on his face.   
  
More names were called, including the girl with the vibrant red hair ("Evans, Lily."). She had been sorted into Gryffindor as well.   
  
After ten minutes or so, only a few students remained. Severus himself, the kid with the black hair he had seen with Sirius, and a chubby boy that was standing beside him with mousey blonde hair and a pig-like appearance, plus some others that Severus didn't pay much attention to.   
  
"Pettigrew, Peter" was called, and the boy with the blonde hair stepped forward and waddled to the stool. Severus was very surprised when the hat announced "Gryffindor!"   
  
A few more names were called, and then finally Severus'. He breathed a sigh of relief and impatience and walked up to the stool calmly. Haley and Jessica were both sitting at the Slytherin table and they waved at him. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head. A voice entered his head, the hat was speaking to him.   
  
"Oh, well... look at this, another Snape, eh? I sorted your father you know, he was rather easy to place. Had all the cunning for Slytherin. You appear to be just like him, in fact. Stunning, really." Severus closed his eyes and began mentally speaking back to the hat, wondering it it would work.   
  
"I am not like my father." He thought. The hat was silent for a moment.   
  
"Well, you two have all the same traits, really. But, if you insist. Now, to place you. I'm sure I've kept you long enough. Let's see, here. Hmm... how about -"   
  
"Slytherin!" The last word was heard by the entire school, and a rupture of applause came from the Slytherin table.   
  
Severus opened his eyes and hopped off the stool, appearing as if nothing had fazed him. He sat down between Jessica and Haley and waited for the last remaining students to be sorted.  
  
Empty golden plates littered the house tables, glimmering in the light from the ghostly candles that floated in the air, flickering in the wind. Food magically appeared on the tables, loading the plates with piles of chicken, and tarts, and potatos, and all sorts of assorted dishes. All the students dug in. A while later, Severus, Haley, and Jessica were talking softly, their heads close together so as not to be disturbed.   
  
Suddenly, Severus screeched and shivered worse than he already was from the lake. A shimmery, pearly-white body came through him, making him feel as if ice cubes had settled into his stomach.   
  
The Bloody Baron floated across the table, and sat down regally in front of Severus, his blank eyes seemingly boaring into his own. Severus shivered again. Haley and Jessica stared curiously at the sight. After all, it wasn't everyday that they saw a ghost travel through their friend.   
  
Another ghost floated overhead, pausing in front of Severus and grinning widely.   
  
"Oh, hullo young student, please excuse the Bloody Baron, he thinks he owns the place." Severus stared at the ghost in front of him. He had curly hair and a goatee with beady, beetle-black eyes and a large ruffle around his neck that he continuely adjusted. Severus' mouth was hanging open. he had never seen ghost before. The ghost smacked his forehead and laughed to himself.   
  
"Do forgive me, I'm Sir Nicholas, and you are?" He said, grinning benignly at the three Slytherins. Jessica and Haley had identical shocked looks plastered to their faces.   
  
"S-Severus," He swallowed, "Severus Snape." He said. The friendly ghost turned to Jessica and Haley, waiting for answers. Minutes ticked by.   
  
"That's Jessica and Haley, my friends." Severus answered. Sir Nicholas smiled and nodded. Then, Jessica spoke.   
  
"I know who you are! You're Nearly Headless Nick!" She exclaimed. Nearly Headless Nick sighed and rolled his eyes.   
  
"I'd prefer to go by Sir Nich-"   
  
"Sod off you fat, dead oaf. Go back to the Gryffindor table; you're cluttering our view." A voice spoke up behind Severus.   
  
Severus whirled around to see who it was behind him.   
  
An older boy loomed above him, his arms crossed over his chest haughtily. Severus studied him curiously.   
  
There were several boys gathering behind him, ranging in ages from other first years, and second years and some third years. The boy that had spoken, extended his hand sharply in Severus' face as a greeting. Severus stared at the hand that was an inch from his face before reaching up and shaking it cautiously.   
  
"Avery. Third year." He said curtly. Severus nodded once and stated his name for the group to hear. Each boy nodded, standing similar in pose as Avery, with their arms crossed, and their noses stuck in the air. Each boy spoke his name.   
  
"Black. Regulus Black. Also third year." The boy beside Avery stated. A girl with flowing black hair and chalk-white skin stepped forward and spoke to Severus luridly.   
  
"Bellatrix Black. First year, and this gits cousin." She said, pointing at Regulus. The only other girl stepped forward, bumping Bellatrix out of her way.   
  
"Narcissa Black, second year." She said in a very squeeky voice while twirling her finger through her bleached blonde hair. Her arm was wrapped loosely around the shoulders of a tall boy with sleeked, white-blonde hair that hung to his shoulders. The boy coughed purposely and stepped forward, Narcissa stumbling slightly.  
  
"Now, now, Narcissa. I'm sure he remembers us. We met on the train, lest you forget. He said, raising his eyebrows. Severus nodded.   
  
"You're Malfoy, correct?" He said, placing a sneer on his face that matched the other older Slytherin's.   
  
Narcissa shrugged and continued hanging off of Lucius, treating him like a king. The last boy stepped forward. He had been staring at the back of Bellatrix's head the entire time, but took his turn in saying his name.   
  
"And I'm Rudolphus Lestrange, third year." Severus bent his head in Rudolphus' direction, before turning to Jessica and Haley who had been sitting quietly by his side, feeling rather neglected.   
  
"This is Jessica and Haley, fellow first years." He spoke with an air of supiority.   
  
They were interrupted by a sudden hush that fell over the Great Hall. The sorting had ended and an aging man, with a flowing white beard that almost reached his belt stood up gracefully, his blue eyes twinkling behind half moon spectacles.   
  
It was the Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore.   
  
"Welcome new students and welcome back to returning students! I sincerely hope you enjoy another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now, before I begin my old-man-ramblings, let's ring off the new year with the school song." He said in his gravely voice before flicking his wrist and pointing his wand in the air. Eerie green smoke wavered into the air, forming notes and words.   
  
"Go on. Pick the tune to follow and sing at the top of your lungs!" The headmaster said jubiliantly. The voices of students, staff, and ghost bellowed out, following different chosen tunes.   
  
"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,   
  
Teach us something please,   
  
Whether we be old and bald   
  
Or young with scabby knees,   
  
Our heads could do with filling   
  
With some interesting stuff,   
  
For now they're bare and full of air,   
  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,   
  
So teach us things worth knowing,   
  
Bring back what we've forgot,   
  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,   
  
And learn until our brains all rot."_   
  
The low rumbling voice of Nearly Headless Nick was the last one heard as he finished the song to the tune of a slow funeral march. Dumbldore waved his wand in the air, conducting the school. When Nearly Headless Nick had finished, Dumbledore cleared his throat and clapped his hands to re-gather attention.   
  
"Isn't music a blessed thing at Hogwarts, students? Now, just a few start-of-term notices and then it's off to bed to prepare your noggins for learning bright and early tomorrow!" A low grumble filled the Great Hall making Professor McGonagall rapt lightly on her goblet for their attention.   
  
"Now, now, first years need to note that the dark forest at the edge of the grounds is strictly forbidden. No student shall enter the forest unless you want to suffer a most painful death." Severus' eyes grew wide at the last statement, as did several other students.   
  
"Another thing, is Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has added to his list of outlawed items, which has now reached a grand total of 52 items. To view this list, please go to the door of Mr. Filch's room.   
  
"I do suppose that that is all the announcements I have to make, then again I am a codgery old man, and have possibily forgotten something," He paused to allow the students a good chuckle that rang out into echoes that bounced off the walls.   
  
"That is it. Off to bed, off to bed. Good night."


End file.
